


Wolf Moon

by Vinvalen



Series: Kaleidoscope [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Characters and pairings as the series progresses. This is a place for my shorter works that don't quite qualify as full stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Moon

The bees speak in sleepy whispers now, deep in their winter hollows, but their gift spills honey-scented light through a tiny window, painting gold upon an expanse of pristine white. Trees weave the wind against the sky, and beneath their interlaced shadows strangely-colored eyes gleam, ever watchful.

Carved deeply upon the lintels of the tiny cottage, ancient runes proclaim: _We Remember._

It is said that those who now sing to the eye of the gods from the high, barren places once walked among men. Knights they were, defenders of the land and of a great city fallen to ruin long and long ago. 

Sable and russet and gold, they are, but the greatest of them is the Winter King; he who cloaks himself in silver and shadow.

Their packsong echoes along barren peaks where the eyes of the wolves gleam in judgment upon the place of their sorrow and shame.

Should they seek entrance at your door, offer them the hospitality due honored guests. Listen to their memories, should they speak of them. Take heed of their warnings, dire as they may be. Above all, show no fear.

Come morning, those who have huddled within those meager walls will offer thanksgiving to the old gods who let them live to see sunrise and peer through frost-rimed windows upon trackless snow. 

For they are the Ulfhednar, the wolves who walk like men.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this one if the muses allow! *crosses fingers* :D


End file.
